Party of Gone
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Party of Gone is the fifth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls The Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Sweet and Ballet", and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Celestia's Reign". It was created by Blarghalt, and uploaded on March 7, 2013.__TOC__ Plot Pinkie Pie crashes into Sugarcube Corner, and talks with her pet alligator Gummy, who assumes a Super Saiyan transformation by developing spiky yellow hair. She decides not to allow him to have any more chocolate cake for his behavior. Rainbow Dash enters. Pinkie Pie asks Rainbow on her reasons on visiting her home, as Rainbow picks up and wears Jason Voorhees' mask, saying "The Holy Void." She then attacks Pinkie. Twilight Sparkle hears Pinkie's screams from her library, and calls Spike (who is a dragon, who has unusually developed an alicorn horn and wings). She departs to inform Principal Celestia, to the tune of an orchestral symphony. In Principal Celestia's throne room, Twilight crawls in, calling Principal Celestia to help Pinkie. Principal Celestia blows a raspberry. In a post-credits scene, Rainbow Dash buzzes a chainsaw. Features Characters *Pinkie Pie *Gummy (first appearance) *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Principal Celestia *Reapers (mentioned, Harbinger) Locations *Sugarcube Corner *Golden Oaks Library *Ponyville *Appleoosa *The Crystal Empire *Canterlot *Canterlot Throne Room Music * "Main Theme" (Dragon Quest 8) Credits Executive Whatever - Some Guy Musis by - B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S Horsie drawings by - Yo Mama CGI by - Our Future Computer Overlords Ur-Pony - Bonnie Zacherle The guy who smokes all our pot but never does anything seriously why do we even keep him around - Harbinger Professional Pony - WHALER MOBERSON Professional Kenshiro - Kenshiro what have i done Trivia *The episode's name is a play of the Friendship is Magic episode "Party of One". *This episode has its own closed captions in French. *A Super Saiyan is a transformation assumed by the humanoid Saiyans when they reach a high level of power and they are enraged or desperate. Saiyans who use this transformation develop spiky yellow hair, and become more aggressive. *The mask Rainbow Dash wears is that of Jason Voorhees, the aggressive antagonist of the "Friday the 13th" movie series. He murders people at Camp Crystal Lake to avenge the death of his mother. **Like Jason Voorhees, Rainbow Dash uses a chainsaw. It was manufactured by Husqvarna AB. *Rainbow Dash attacking Pinkie Pie may be considered as an inversion of the "Cupcakes" (NSFW) fanfic, notorious for depicting Pinkie as a cannibalistic murderer. **There is a fanfic that has the inverse scenario from the characters' roles in "Cupcakes" known as "Rocket to Insanity", in which Rainbow Dash has been driven insane by her fear of Pinkie that she kills her. *Rainbow Dash's scream, "ATATATATATATA", is a quote from the warrior Kenshiro from the manga "Fist of the North Star". He utters this as he uses the technique "Hokuto Shinken" (北斗神拳, "Divine Fist of the Big Dipper") to repeatedly punch his enemies to death. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with closed captions Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Era of Shared-Dreams